


Happy together

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A bit of somnophilia, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Horny Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Thor loves indulging his brother, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Thor hears familiar, sweet moans and he hums in his sleep, welcoming the pleasant dream. He feels hands on his chest and then on his stomach and it takes his sleepy brain some moments to realize that he isn't dreaming, for the slick heat around his cock feels too real to be just a dream.____Loki is pregnant and horny.





	Happy together

**Author's Note:**

> I had to give this a try😄  
> Hope you enjoy!❤️

Thor hears familiar, sweet moans and he hums in his sleep, welcoming the pleasant dream. He feels hands on his chest and then on his stomach and it takes his sleepy brain some moments to realize that he isn't dreaming, for the slick heat around his cock feels too real to be just a dream. 

" _Brother_." The word comes out in a breathless gasp from Loki's mouth and Thor's cock twitches at the sound. 

He slowly croaks his eyes open, not surprised when the sight that greets him is his brother sitting on his lap- and, _oh_ , what a sight he is! 

Loki doesn't even notice that Thor has woken up, lost in his pleasure, his eyes closed and his expression slack with arousal. His head is thrown back and Thor's eyes travel down to the exposed, delicate column of his neck, before going even lower, his cock giving another jolt at the sight of Loki's slightly swollen breasts. His brother looks stunning and Thor finds it difficult to breathe when his gaze finally lands on his round belly, the creamy skin beautifully stretched around it. 

He decides to let Loki know that he has woken and he places his hands on Loki's soft thighs, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Are you having fun without me, again, brother?" He asks in a teasing tone and Loki's pace doesn't even falter as he meets his gaze.

"I tried to wake you. I called your name and you didn't even stir," Loki says quite dismissively, fully aware by now that Thor is anything but annoyed at being woken up like that. 

"Well, maybe you should have tried a bit harder, brother," he insists and fights back a groan as Loki continues grinding on his cock, his cunt clenching around him. 

"Or _maybe_ you should have been awake to take care of your pregnant Queen, Thor," Loki huffs but there's no heat behind his words; Thor can see the corner of his lips slightly twitching up. "Besides, it's your fault I want to be filled all the damned time," he continues, mentioning with his eyes down to his very obvious round stomach. "Take responsibility for your actions, Odinson."

Thor can't hold back his laughter now, the booming sound almost too loud in the quiet of the room. "Is it my fault, though? For I remember you always gagging for my cock, brother. Even before this," he says amused, but the hand he places on Loki's belly is gentle, careful. 

Loki hisses at him and leans closer to him, probably to make sure that Thor can see the challenge in his green eyes, while his nails dig into the muscles of Thor's chest, almost painfully. "Is this your way of telling me that you can’t keep up with me, brother? Because I would hate to tire you, my _King_. Shall I find someone else to satisfy my needs?"

Thor knows Loki is taunting him but still, he can't help himself, the deep growl that escapes him making his brother's eyes shine with excitement. " _Loki!_ "

"Yes, dear?" 

Thor's hand moves to grab the side of Loki's neck almost of its own accord, the hold familiar and possessive and grounding. 

"No one else is allowed to touch you- no one else is _worthy_ of you, Loki," Thor says firmly and it seems to be the right answer because Loki grins at him. 

"Spoken like a true King. You're learning, my love," Loki says proudly and then captures his lips in a hungry kiss, his hips - that have been still for the last few seconds - now moving again. His cock barely slides in and out of Loki’s body, the hard length just rubbing against the slick walls of his brother's cunt, creating delicious friction. 

Thor moans when Loki nibbles on his bottom lip, trapping it between his teeth and tugging at it as he pulls away before attacking his mouth again. Thor opens up for him, welcoming Loki's tongue that slips between his parted lips and licks greedily into his mouth. 

Thor lets his hands roam all over Loki's body, caresses his smooth thighs and kneads the plumb globes of his ass, relishing the feeling of Loki's belly pressing against his own stomach. 

Loki's hips keep moving languidly and Thor follows the pace he has set, rolling his own hips in sync with Loki's movements. Thor feels slickness sliding down his balls, warm and slippery, and he grunts against Loki's mouth. "Norns, Loki. You're _soaking_."

"Oh, that's not all me, brother," Loki replies, flashing him a mischievous grin, and Thor groans even louder when he understands what Loki means. 

Fuck, he has spilled inside his brother once already-

"Twice," Loki says as if he can hear his thoughts, sounding quite proud of himself. "You make the most wonderful noises, brother, even asleep," Loki tells him and another low moan escapes Thor at the thought of him sleeping peacefully, while his cock is engulfed in his brother's delicious heat. 

"Loki," he sighs and Loki grins at him, sitting up on his lap so he can pick up his pace just a bit. Thor watches as Loki's hands run across his own belly before settling on his breasts. He smirks at Thor as he pinches his dark pink nipples between his fingers, his pretty lips parting open to let out a breathless whimper. 

Thor can't keep his hands away anymore and he reaches greedily, covering Loki's smaller hands with his own and squeezing his plump little tits. Loki whines and his cunt clenches tightly around his cock, making Thor leak more precum inside him. 

Soon, Loki withdraws his hands and lets Thor touch him freely, moving instead to palm his hard dick that's almost trapped beneath his belly. Thor toys with the hard nubs of Loki's nipples and groans when a drop of milk leaks out of his left breast. He wipes it with his thumb and brings it to his mouth, humming pleased at the - familiar by now - sweet taste. "Perfect, Loki. You're perfect," he grunts and Loki moans in reply, sinking down on his cock harder, taking Thor deeper inside him. 

Loki's pace only grows sloppier and faster from then on, quickly driving Thor to the edge. They climax almost together; Loki's thighs tremble and his cunt clings around him as he comes and soon Thor follows him, shooting his seed inside his brother while Loki's dick starts spilling all over his stomach. 

"Thor," Loki sighs breathlessly just as he collapses on top of him and Thor welcomes him in his arms, holding him securely against his chest, both of them still panting.

Thor runs his fingers through the messy black curls of Loki's hair and gently kneads the damp skin of his neck. "Are you okay, brother?"

Loki hums but it's only a few moments later that he answers. "Not quite yet," he says and clenches around Thor's half-hard dick that's still inside him, making him grunt. 

"Aw, you can't get enough of my cock, darling?" He asks and grins widely at the annoyed huff Loki lets out, that's followed by a hard bite at his neck, making Thor hiss in pain. "I'm only jesting, brother. You know I can never get enough of you, love," he says and now Loki hums, satisfied. 

"Thor. Come on, stop talking and take me," his brother says and Thor knows better than to not obey, for it is certain that this is an order. 

He easily flips them around, careful not to press his weight on Loki. Even with his belly full, his brother still feels light and small in his arms and Thor is happy to remind Loki whenever he can, showing him how perfectly he still fits in his embrace. 

He cups the side of Loki's face affectionately and leans closer to place a kiss on his rosy lips. Then he continues mouthing at the sharp line of his jaw, enjoying listening to the soft sighs that keep escaping Loki's mouth. Thor pulls away and smiles at him, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. "You look lovely, brother," he murmurs and his heart fills with love at the soft look in Loki's gorgeous eyes.

"Brother, please," he whispers and before Thor can start moving his hips Loki grips his wrist and guides his hand between his spread legs. Thor is confused all for two seconds, until his fingers touch the smooth, little hole between his brother's round asscheeks, and he understands. 

"I got you, my love," he says and pecks his lips again. Then he slowly pulls his cock out, not surprised to see the dark pink flesh covered in both clear and white slickness. He dips two fingers between Loki's folds and into his cunt, twisting them inside him until he deems them slippery enough. Then, he withdraws the wet digits and eases them in Loki's other entrance, its insides definitely not as slick as his cunt but just as warm and soft.

With Loki being so insatiable these last months of the pregnancy, Thor's cock is seated inside either of his holes almost every second they're alone together, so it doesn't take long before Loki's entrance is loose enough for his cock. 

Loki whimpers when he withdraws his fingers but spreads his legs even wider, welcoming Thor's dick back inside him. Thor sinks easily in his brother's eager hole, feeling Loki's rim being stretched around him, loosening enough to accommodate his girth. 

"Move," Loki breathes out the moment Thor is fully seated inside him and Thor is quick to oblige. He pulls out deliberately slow, letting Loki feel every inch of his cock as it slides out of his body, before pushing back inside, at the same tantalizing pace. For once, Loki doesn't complain, doesn't demand to be taken faster, or harder. He allows Thor to fuck him nice and slow, letting out sweet, soft noises every time Thor bottoms out. 

Loki grips one of his hands and guides it to his breasts in a silent request and Thor is more than happy to grant him his wish. He just teases him at first, tracing with his fingertips the tender skin around Loki's nipple and making his brother shiver, before cupping his breast in his large palm. Loki arches his back immediately, his body probably reacting in pure instinct before he evens realizes it, pushing his chest up towards Thor's pleasant touch. 

Thor kneads the plump tit in his hand and Loki moans, his own hands coming to grip Thor's biceps. Thor rubs the hard nub of his brother's nipple with his thumb and then pinches it between his fingers, smiling at the beautiful whine Loki makes. 

"Harder," Loki demands, his nails digging into Thor's flesh almost painfully and yet it somehow feels grounding. Thor steadies himself on his elbows so he can toy with both of Loki's breasts, keeping the movements of his hips just as slow as before, his thrusts deep and precise. 

He tugs at his brother's cute puffy nipples and kneads his swollen tits, treasuring every single sound he manages to elicit from him. "You look so lovely, brother- absolutely marvelous, stunning, splendid," Thor murmurs absently, his eyes greedily taking in the exquisite sight of his brother sprawled out beneath him. Loki only moans in reply and tilts his head back into the pillows, exposing his long neck in a tempting offer that Thor can't refuse. 

He leans over him and buries his face in the crook of Loki's neck, lapping at his throat and sucking faint bruises on his brother's pale skin. Then he starts moving lower, tracing down Loki's collarbone with kisses until he can wrap his lips around Loki's right nipple. 

Loki gasps and his entrance tightens deliciously around Thor's cock, both of them moaning as Thor mouths at his breast, flicking the hard nub with his tongue. 

"Brother- oh Thor, _please_ ," Loki whines, his hand flying to the back of Thor's head, keeping him firmly in place as if Thor would even consider moving away. Thor suckles on the sensitive nipple and massages the soft mound in his hand, groaning deep in his throat when he feels the first drop of milk landing on his tongue. 

He swallows around it, drawing more delicious drops, his hips jerking forward instinctively, and Loki cries out when his cock rubs against his prostate. Thor thrusts in his brother's tight heat purposefully, pleased to hear another whimper coming from him just as he feels Loki's nails scratch over his scalp. He rolls his hips a bit faster now, his mouth still attached to Loki's breast, until he has milked it empty and has to move to the other one. The amount of the sweet milk Loki leaks increases as the weeks pass and Thor is more than willing to take advantage of it, not wanting to let any drop go wasted until the babe comes. Luckily, Loki doesn't mind indulging him, even though Thor suspects it offers him some relief, too.

He keeps suckling on Loki's tits even after the milk has stopped coming, reveling in the beautiful needy sounds his brother makes when Thor's teeth graze around his sensitive nipples. After a while Loki tugs at his short hair urgently, the stimulation probably becoming overwhelming, and Thor obliges him, even though reluctant to do so. He immediately brings his lips to Loki's, every second he's not tasting his brother in some way feeling like time gone wasted.

Loki grants him access in his mouth eagerly, sighing pleased when one of Thor's hands cradles the side of his belly. Thor's touch seems to have a soothing effect on his brother and the babe and it causes Thor's heart to swell with love and affection, making him feel both welcomed and needed by Loki and their son. 

The kiss turns hungry and sloppy soon, Loki's broken whimpers urging Thor to go faster, making Thor start driving into his brother more forcefully, exactly like Loki wants him to. His brother's body accepts him inside like Thor it's part of it, like he belongs there, and Thor grunts deep in his throat as he bottoms out, every inch of his cock enveloped in Loki's hole, his balls flush against the globes of Loki's plump, round ass. 

Thor keeps rutting into him, making sure his cock rubs against his brother's prostate with every thrust as his mouth trails kisses across Loki's jaw and cheeks. Loki's orgasm hits him by surprise and he groans when Loki's entrance clenches around him impossibly tight, feeling hot spurts of seed land on his chest. Thor slows down and allows Loki to ride out his climax, but doesn't stop. He fucks into him slower but just as deep, feeling Loki's body writhe with pleasure beneath him. 

He continues like that until Loki's breathing starts calming down and then picks up his pace just a bit, snaking an arm around the swollen belly so he can bring his hand to Loki's cunt. His brother is soaking between his legs but Thor toys with the wet folds of his sex only for a bit before turning his attention to Loki's clit. The first brush of fingertips over the little nub elicits a broken whine from Loki and his hips buck up, desperately chasing Thor's touch. 

"Hush, my love. I got you," Thor rasps, his tone firm but reassuring, and starts stroking his brother's clit with deft fingers, applying pressure and tugging at it until he feels it throbbing, Loki's relieved sob more than enough to let him know that he's climaxing. He doesn't stop rubbing at the little clit, listening to his brother's whimpers as he alternates between stroking the tiny nub and brushing his fingers over the smooth, slick folds, until Loki tugs at his hand harshly, forcing him to pull away.

"Oh, is your little cunt too sensitive, brother?" He asks teasingly, but the tone of his voice nothing but affectionate, wanting to know whether his brother is well. 

"Shut up, Thor," Loki replies but it comes out breathlessly, like a sigh, and there's no heat behind the words. He wraps his arms around Thor and hugs him close to him, their naked sweaty bodies sliding smoothly together as Thor starts fucking into him with shallow, fast thrusts, feeling his control slipping, hot pressure gathering in his groin.

"Brother," he groans and thrusts one last time, slamming forward until he's fully buried in his brother and pumps his seed deep inside him, smiling at Loki's soft sigh. 

He pants against Loki's neck, still steadying himself on his elbows so he's not putting his weight on top of his brother. Loki caresses his hair, long fingers massaging his scalp, helping him calm down. Eventually, Thor lifts himself up so he can look at Loki, bringing a hand to gently brush a few stray, black locks away, wiping with his thumb a few drops of sweat that have gathered on his hairline. 

"Norns, Loki, I love you," he breathes out and Loki hums pleased, his lips twitching up, tempting Thor to kiss him and taste his smile which is exactly what he does. He leans closer and presses their lips together in a soft lingering kiss, sighing contently when Loki parts his lip and lets him slide his tongue inside. 

They pull away after a while and Thor sits up, grimacing slightly at the mess they have made on the sheets. Usually, Loki just uses his seidr to clean them up but during these past months of the pregnancy the babe has been requiring most of his magic, so Thor tries not to exhaust him. 

"Clean me?" Loki says and reaches over his belly so he can reach his cunt. He spreads his folds apart with his fingers, and Thor lets out a sharp exhale of breath when he sees the white thick liquid dripping out of Loki's entrance. 

"Of course," he says. Loki doesn't need to ask him after all; he always takes care of cleaning them both lately, knowing that usually his brother doesn't wish to move after their couplings. He's about to leave the bed and head to the bathroom to grab a washcloth when Loki grips his wrist, stopping him. 

"No. I want your _mouth_ ," Loki explains and Thor can't help laughing at his request. His brother has really become insatiable, but luckily for both of them Thor is happy to provide him with whatever he needs. He's always been quick to indulge his little brother but during the pregnancy Thor has become truly unable to deny him anything. 

"Filthy little thing," he mutters and shakes his head fondly, receiving a cheeky smile from Loki. 

He settles on bed with his stomach on the mattress, his head buried between his brother's spread legs. He presses a small kiss on the soft flesh of Loki's inner thigh before leaning closer and dragging his tongue from his lower hole up to his still parted folds, eliciting a small sigh from Loki. He runs his hands over Loki's outer thighs as he dives in deeper and he can taste both himself and his brother on his tongue as he laps at his cunt, their combined tastes strong and slightly bitter but certainly not unpleasant. 

Loki's hand leaves his cunt so it can go to the back of Thor's head, pulling him closer like Thor doesn't already have his tongue buried inside him. Still, Thor doesn't deny him. He eases his tongue as deep as it goes and sucks on the slick folds greedily, drawing a whine from Loki when his rough beard scratches over his tender skin. It doesn't, of course, make Loki's hand relent; he still keeps Thor firmly in place and even starts to slightly shift his hips so he can grind down on Thor's face, whimpering and muttering curses under his breath. 

Thor is happy to let him do as he wishes and he keeps licking into Loki's dripping, loose cunt, making sloppy wet sounds that would have no doubt made Loki blush a few months ago. Thor instinctively draws his eyes up to check if his brother's cheeks have turned endearingly red even now after all this time and he can't help smiling when his gaze is instead met with a huge, round belly. 

He might not be able to see his brother’s beautiful face from down here but admittedly he has come to love this view almost just as much. 

Loki doesn't let him get distracted for too long; he tugs slightly at his hair, shaking him off his thoughts and urging him to continue. 

"Quit licking and I _will_ stab you, Odinson," he threatens and even though Thor finds it rather amusing he's not foolish enough to risk getting stabbed. 

He redoubles his efforts and brings his hand, as well, so he can gently rub over Loki's sensitive clit. He has spent enough time between his brother's thighs and with his mouth attached to his cunt that he knows what exactly to do to drive Loki to his climax. He keeps his strokes on the little nub light as he keeps devouring Loki's cunt, by now his brother's taste having grown stronger as Thor licks his own cum off him. 

Loki's orgasm arrives not long after, a soft _'brother'_ leaving his mouth, his thighs shaking and instinctively tightening around Thor's head. Loki's grip on his hair slackens after a while and Thor pulls slightly away, peppering the swollen flesh of his brother's cunt with soft kisses before sitting up. 

He wipes his mouth and beard with the back of his hand and leans closer to press a kiss on Loki's belly, too. He can't help the wide, proud smile that spreads on his lips as he moves to lie down beside his brother. He settles on his side and props himself up on an elbow so he can look at Loki, ignoring the half-hearted eye-roll he gets from him. 

He loves seeing his brother so satisfied and he can't help but admire the content expression and the small smile on his face. "Maybe I should keep you like this all the time, brother," he says as he places his hand on Loki's round stomach. "You look happy."

The comment earns him another eye-roll, even though it's a fond one. 

"You just had your tongue inside my cunt, Thor. If I didn't look happy you'd have done something wrong," Loki replies but Thor can see the soft look in his green eyes and it's enough to make his grin grow even wider. 

"Is the babe well?" He can't resist asking, a question he has asked more times that he can count during the last months.

"Yes, Thor. He is well."

"How about his mama?"

Loki glares at him but with the pretty blush painting his cheeks pink it doesn't look as threatening as usual. "I told you to stop calling me that," he grumbles but Thor knows his brother well enough that he can tell he's not truly annoyed. "I'm fine, too. Now let me sleep. You have exhausted me."

Thor doesn't dare say that he was just following Loki's orders; he knows better by now. "Goodnight, my sweet Loki. Sleep well," he tells his brother who has already let his eyes close, his breathing slowly evening out. Thor kisses his cheek and then leans closer to Loki's belly. 

"Goodnight, little one. I love you," he whispers softly and finally lies down. He rests his head on Loki's shoulder and soon enough he drifts off to sleep, as well, with his arm wrapped loosely around his brother’s torso and his palm pressed gently on the side of his belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Let me know what you think 🤗❤️


End file.
